The Day of Charlie Brown
The Little Red-Haired Girl returned and Charlie's book report is finally done. Yet, there's a celebration yet to be taken place today. Genis: I thought the book report is more important. Is this about the test scores? Kiva: Well, yeah. I still can't believe they think that-- Lucy: Charlie Brown! Genis: Lucy? What's wrong now? Lucy: I hate to admit it, you blockhead, but public opinion leads me to believe that after all these years... Genis: We get it, he's wrong and your right. Kiva: Don't mind Genis, Lucy. You are saying? Lucy: I may have been wrong about you. Genis: Uh, pardon? Lucy: This is not easy for me! My whole world has turned upside-down! - Lucy then ran back to her seat. Genis: Man, what's her problem? Kiva: Well, she might've came to realize Charlie is smart in his own ways. Genis: How did that explained about the name mix-ups? Kiva: Well, I think that might've been everyone's state of mind. Genis: Yeah, until the truth hits everyone here, like gotten hit by a brick in the head. Charlie: What truth? Kiva: About the test mix-up. You put your name on Patty's test and Patty put her name on your test by accident. Charlie: Are you sure? Genis: There's no mistake about it. - One of the students called Charlie to the stage for the ceremony to start. Kiva: Well, it's probably best to see for himself. - Charlie then headed for the stage and was awarded with a medal. But, when he sees the test sheet, he realized that both Genis and Kiva are right all along. Out of sheer honesty, Charlie has to tell the truth in front of the audience. Charlie: Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you for your support. You have all been so kind. It's not often that I get this sort of recognition. But, um...there's been a mistake. This is not my test. - The audience was shocked about this discovery. All but Genis and Kiva, who are near the exit door. Genis: This is probably a bad time to say "I told you so" to him. Kiva: Yeah. Lucy: Ha! I knew it! Genis: Lucy too? Kiva: Lucy, we know you knew it! Heck, everybody knows it! Now, she doesn't have to be such a showoff. Sheesh... Charlie: Therefore, I cannot accept this honor. - Charlie takes both the test and the medal back to Marcie and walked out to the playground for some time. The two caught up with him shortly after. Genis: Charlie, that's an honest thing to do. Brave as well. Kiva: You did great, Charlie. That's something you should be proud of. Charlie: How can I? One moment I'm the hero, the next I'm the goat. - Genis secretly used his Exphere to copy Charlie's papers for some reason. Genis: Hey, cheer up. It can't get much worse. Kiva: Yeah. Plus, the Little Red-Head Girl was moved by your honest truth. Charlie: I'm not so sure. Genis: How do you mean? Charlie: I was up all night working on the book report and I can't remember a single word. Kiva: Well, let me see. - Kiva looks through Charlie's book report on "War and Peace". Kiva: Hmm... Genis: Well, Kiva? Kiva: I think this is solid work, Charlie. Genis: Now that I think about it, you're really trying to make an impression on your crush. Charlie: I know. But, I keep failing to make an impression on her. Genis: You know what we thought, Charlie? Kiva: We think that being yourself can be your greatest strength. Right now, that book report is the only proof you got. ???: Book report? - That voice came from the Little Red-Haired Girl, which Charlie used a bag to hide himself again. Little Red-Haired Girl: Were we supposed to do a book report? Genis: Oh, yeah. That's right, ma'am. Kiva: It's a book report on "War and Peace". While you are gone, Charlie did this for the both of you. - Suddenly, Charlie yanks the seesaw and the report got shredded to pieces. Charlie: No, no, no! Little Red-Haired Girl: Oh, good grief. Maybe we can fix it? - Charlie already walked out in shame. Out of nowhere, two more sheets of paper flew down and caught by Genis, which can mean one thing. Genis: (Thanks, Quorra.) Little Red-Haired Girl: Is that an extra copy? How did you get it? Kiva: Well, we have some friends who got Charlie's back. Little Red-Haired Girl: I know. It's nice to have friends like you. What's wrong with him? Kiva: I think he has a crush on you. Little Red-Haired Girl: He's trying too hard, to make an impression. But doing a book report while I was taking care of my grandmother? That was the nicest thing he's ever done for me. And with you guys got his back, that makes him so special. I want to repay you guys for everything you've done. Genis: That...won't be needed. Little Red-Haired Girl: Well.. I know where Hatchet is. Kiva: You do? Little Red-Haired Girl: A news report said that he is in "a sleeping world". To be fair, I had no idea what that means. Genis: A sleeping world... Kiva, you're thinking what I'm thinking? Kiva: Yeah. We need to talk to Raine about this right away. Thanks, um... Little Red-Haired Girl: Don't mind about my name, guys. What's more important is for you guys to step up and be yourselves, just like what Charlie Brown did. Kiva: Wonderful. We'll take your advise, ma'am. May I take a photo with you? Little Red-Haired Girl: Of course. Kiva: Genis, hold my camera, will you? Genis: Oh, okay. - Kiva stand next to the Little Red-Haired Girl and Genis took the photo with them together. Genis: There. Happy now? Kiva: Totally. Okay, let's go! Genis: Hey, wait! Your camera! Little Red-Haired Girl: Oh, good grief. That'll be expensive to replace. Genis: I got this. Take the report and we'll call it even. Little Red-Haired Girl: Deal. - Genis followed after Kiva as Snoopy writes a new chapter to his story. Category:Scenes